This invention relates generally to containers for carrying and dispensing zip ties and more particularly to portable containers that can be carried by law enforcement, security, and military personnel.
Law enforcement, security, and military personnel often need to temporarily restrain potentially threatening human beings, and in some cases animals. Such personnel frequently use zip ties (also referred to as cable ties or flex ties) for such restraints. Zip ties are lighter and less expensive than traditional handcuffs. A zip tie generally comprises a flexible plastic strap having a head attached to one end. The opposite end of the strap is formed into a pointed tip that can be inserted into a slot formed in the head to create a loop. Once the pointed tip is inserted into the head, a locking mechanism (typically a ratchet of some sort) prevents the strap from being pulled back out of the head.
Currently, zip ties for use as restraining devices can be carried in either an initiated state (i.e., with the pointed end of the zip tie inserted into the head so as to initiate the locking mechanism) or an uninitiated state. An initiated zip tie will define a loop having a circumference measuring the approximate length of the zip tie, assuming the pointed end is inserted into the head just enough to initiate the locking mechanism. For example, a 22-inch zip tie (which is a commonly used length) would define a loop having a nearly 7 inch diameter and taking up an area of approximately 38 square inches. Thus, carrying initiated zip ties presents challenges in that they take up a large area and usually must be suspended from other equipment. Such suspended zip ties can easily fall off or get caught on other equipment, thereby endangering the user. Initiated zip ties are also difficult to conceal on a person while maintaining ease of deployment. Carrying uninitiated zip ties also presents difficulties because of their length. For instance, a 22-inch zip tie is difficult to conceal, and if concealed, is very difficult to effectively deploy.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for carrying at least one zip tie in a manner that allows for a relatively small volume, ease of concealment, and ease of deployment.